


astrapophobia

by ByersStylesandShea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, It took like 20 minutes to write, Storms, Why Did I Write This?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: When a person is born, they have the name of the one thing that their soul mate fears the most scrawled across their wrist.You cannot tell anyone your own fear, that is the only rule.





	astrapophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with writers block, came up with an Idea. Wanted to post it to show y'all that I'm not dead.

‘Storms'

That was Thomas’.

Whilst he was glad that the fear that his soul mate possessed, was a lot more unique that ‘Heights’, ‘Spiders’ or ‘The dark’, he was yet to meet someone who feared storms. 

He went to college in New York, his dorm shared with the boy who pissed him off to the point of no return back when they were both in High school together. 

Alexander Hamilton.

To say that the pair didn’t get along would be the biggest understatement this side of the millennium, they despised each other. Constantly at each other’s throats, calling out the other whenever they made the simplest mistake. 

Alexander equals anger. 

Yet, at this moment in time, Thomas couldn’t bring himself to be angry. Even if it was 3am. Even if he had an early start with a lecture at 8:30. Because hearing the panicked intake of breath and shudders coming from the bed beside him every time the world outside gave a clap of thunder, or a flash of lightening made him feel pity for the boy. There was a storm outside. Wait.

STORM.

Thomas sat bolt upright, the cogs in his brain working way too fast for this hour. 

“Alex” He whispered, knowing full well that the man in the neighbouring bed wasn’t asleep; however, the use of his first name was something that surprised Thomas. 

“T-thomas?” Alex whimpered, “This isn’t exactly a good time to start-“

“Storms”

“What?” Alex sat upright and faced the Virginian. Who looked bewildered to say the least.

“Y-you have a fear of storms?”

“W-well yeah, not everybody grew up in a posh little home in Virginia, a storm ruined mine-“

Alex’s ramble was cut short by Jefferson turning on his lamp and shoving his, usually covered, wrist in the younger man’s face. 

“No” Alex trailed off. “W-we hate each other, maybe Madison has a secret fear of storms too!”

He was really grabbing at straws. 

“Not possible” Thomas interjected “We went on a retreat back in sophomore year, there was one of the biggest storms I have ever seen, and Jemmy wanted to run outside in it. He would’ve too, had he not been sick at the time.”

“When isn’t he?” Alex chuckled.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Thomas asked, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

“Well...yeah, we’ve spent the last six years hating each other. Ever since I beat you in that Seventh grade spelling bee”

“Really Hamilton? You gonna bring that up? You’re such a child”

“Says you”

“Mature”

“Ugh, why are we soul mates?” Alex sighed, throwing himself back into his bed. Covering his face with his two palms. 

Life just loved dealing the pair a shit set of cards.

“W-well” Thomas started, laying back himself. “We’ll work this out in the morning...See if we feel any differently. Considering the fact that I’m shell shocked and you’re panicked as fuck”

“Gee, thanks. I’d almost forgotten the storm, now you bring it all back to me”

“That’s my gift to you sweetheart”

“Ugh, keep it” Alex huffed. He’d taken his pillow and stuffed his head beneath it in an attempt to mask the sounds of the storm. “You can keep the light on if you want, or are you over it?”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Alex raised his slender arm and revealed the words: 

‘The dark’,

Which was scrawled across his tan wrist. 

“Could’ve had a better fear Jeffershit. I’d always hoped that yours would be something really embarrassing, like ‘Wetting the bed’ or ‘Weiner dogs’, but the thought of you still needing a nightlight will give me sweet dreams til  
easter.”

“Oh fuck off Hamilton” Jefferson huffed, turning out the light.

“Aw, Jefferson’s a big boy”

“Get back to me when you can do something more damaging than head butt my knee caps little man” 

Oh yeah, these two were destined to be together...


End file.
